The End of the World
by Shamanic Nuriko
Summary: After a broken heart, Mimi goes for one solution...[Warning: Implied Michmi (Michael/Mimi), suicide thoughts, and This won 2nd place in VooDooDaisuke's Tearjerker Contest! ^_^.]


The End of the World 

By Shamanic Nuriko 

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Why does the sun go on shining?**

**Why does the sea rush to shore?**

**Don't they know it's the end of the world?**

**If you don't love me anymore.**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Mimi rocked back and forth, her knees pulled into her chest. Life was horrible. Life was unfair. Life wasn't for her. All she could do was stare out the window with her brown, lifeless, tearful eyes, and cry. She felt sick. She had cried for too long. It was now like a process to Mimi. She first sobbed, her shoulders moving back and forth. She then hiccuped, the cries slowing down to where she couldn't even speak nor concentrate. Finally, she was at the last stage; quiet meditation. She just sat, the tears still falling, and where she could do not was reflect. 

Jerks...everyone in the world were jerks. No...not were...they are. Mimi couldn't get over how people were so cruel. She had to be sincere...had to be. She couldn't just curse everyone off if they said something bad. That whole trip to the digital world would have been for nothing. Still...Mimi couldn't look at the world as being friendly anymore. 

Her heart, as beautiful as the sunset she saw with her very eyes, was broken. It was trampled like paper was under a foot or car. It hurt so much. Mimi clutched her knees closer, and her eyes shut tightly. Oh God, Mimi thought, stopping herself from the rocking motion, and holding it in. Oh God...please don't let me do this again, she continued in vain. She began to repeat the process, and sob her heart out. 

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Why do the birds go on singing?**

**Why do the stars glow above?**

**Don't they know it's the end of the world?**

**It ended when I lost your love.**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

After a while, the sobs decreased. Mimi couldn't produce anymore tears, and looked out the window again. It was getting darker, but the light was still bright. It reflected and glared into Mimi's chocolate eyes. It burned deep into her eyes, causing a burning rage to spark. 

The rose haired girl violently turned to the match that lit the spark, and her eyes lit to a fire. It was of Michael. He was the reason the glare was in her eye. He was the reason she was crying. Rage and distress overtook her judgment as she took the photo within the wooden frame, and smashed it upon the floor. 

Glass... 

Broken glass... 

Mimi grumbled as she took a tissue, and began to place the small fragments on the thin sheet. She began with the big pieces, those easier to spot, and then concentrated on the tiny pieces. She was almost done when the last piece cut her finger. 

She gave a small shriek and jumped back. Mimi looked at her pointer finger, the injured finger, and sighed. It was just a small cut, followed by a trickle of blood...glistening blood. 

Mimi gasped and gave a wicked smirk. It was the way. The pain was brief with her finger, and it would be with her demise. She carefully grabbed the largest section of glass, and ran to the bathroom. 

With a hasty flick of the light, Mimi appeared in front of the mirror. She could cry again. She had red splotches around her eyes. Great, she thought, My mom would take in the chance to call me raccoon at this...all for some damn guy! Mimi's memories involuntarily made her grip the glass hard, blood now flowing from her palm to the sink. That bastard... 

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**I wake up in the morning and I wonder.**

**Why everything is the same as it was.**

**And I can't understand,**

**No I can't understand Why life goes on the way it does. **

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Mimi wasn't popular in her new school. That happy, cheerful Mimi that the digidestined saw? It was only a mask. She didn't want to burden her friends with her petty problems. They had enough to worry about with the new threat. Who would want to listen to some whiny, crybaby that only appears a few times a year? 

In America... 

In New York... 

In her school, Mimi was an outcast. She was surprised. She was outgoing, and tried to be friends, but no one wanted to be friends with her. The children kept with their cliches and groups. No one seemed to have room for Mimi, the new girl. 

That was the reason for the pink hair and golden stars. That was the reason for the platform boots, and the new style of clothing. If she was going to be an outcast, at least let it be with a style she likes. Let it be with a style that was different. No one would even notice her or care. Hell, not even the boys would give her a glance. All but one, actually... 

Michael. He was a popular kid. Many girls admired him throughout the school. Unfortunately, Mimi was one of those girls caught under his spell. He only noticed Mimi. A reason? Was it because she was a digidestined, just like him? That could have been, but there was another reason. What was it? A bet. 

His friends had made a bet with him to date Mimi, and then makes the moves on her. She was an outcast, so to them, it would be funny. They needed a laugh, and no teacher was on the brink of insanity. 

Michael did as he was dared. He got Mimi on a date, and he made her feel wanted in that school. She's thought she was so lucky. She wasn't. He had once taken her to his house...his room. He wanted her to put out. With a slap of reality, Mimi left him. She didn't want some jerk like him. She later found out the truth. It was for a bet...and he lied. He told his friends that she did as he asked. She was the laughing stock of the school. Whispers were made of her, faulty rumors that lead her to a depression. If she entered a classroom, the guys would eye her up and down, and the girls would snicker and call her obscene names. 

It hurt, but no one would listen nor care. They had their own lives to worry about. So one person was miserable, so were many others. Who cared? 

"Who cared..." Mimi echoed from her memory. No one did. Her parents wouldn't listen neither. Her father worked so long, she hardly saw him. Her mother started to work, and she was tired when she came home. She wanted to relax. Mimi couldn't disturb her and tell. So...there was only one other choice. 

...Suicide... 

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Why does my heart go on beating?**

**Why do these eyes of mine cry?**

**Don't they know it's the end of the world?**

**It ended when we said goodbye. **

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

The thought of suicide didn't scare Mimi. It made her relax. She wanted to die. After all that has happen, what good was she? She was only placed on the pathetic marble called Earth for humor. She was a clown it seemed. 

All these thoughts burned in the Carrier of Sincerity's eyes as salty tears. It was coming back. She could now cry again, and began to sob again, beginning the process for the third time. The sobs shook her body too and fro, and her grip on the blade tightened, releasing more blood. 

Tears blurred her vision, but didn't stop her from her mission. She aimed the sharp piece of glass at her wrist. This was it. A quick slash, and it would be done with. She would take her remaining strength and slash her other wrist. It would increase her chances of death's sweet kiss...a kiss that would mean something to her instead of the lie Michael gave her. Now...it was now or never... 

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**I wake up in the morning and I wonder.**

**Why everything is the same as it was.**

**Cuz I can't understand,**

**No I can't understand Why life goes on the way it does. **

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Never won. The phone rang. Mimi looked at her wrist, and outside the bathroom door. 

Still ringing. Couldn't the person call back later? 

Another ring. Mimi sighed. She washed and bandaged her hand. If anyone asked, she would say she tried to clean up her room, but glass fell, and cut her. It was believable. 

Still another ring. The person was in need to talk to someone. Mimi huffed, releasing a puff of breath, and trudged herself to the phone. 

"I swear! I only get phone calls in the bathtub or when I'm doing something!" she said gruffly. Her tears still blocked her vision, but she didn't need vision. She needed a happy, sing-song voice to fool the other person. She needed her mask. 

"Hello? Tachikawa residence!" Mimi chirped out. It was such a surprise what she could do. She sounded as if nothing bothered her. It was foolproof. 

"Hello? Mimi? Is that you?" the other voice asked. 

"That voice...Miyako?" Mimi trembled out. Her lip quivered. It was one of her best friends, and a sister to her. Mimi couldn't hold it in any longer, and let the sobs rule her body. 

"Oh, Miyako! I am so glad you called! Life is horrible!" Mimi cried, the tears coming from her eyes freely. She needed this. She needed a friend to talk, and she had almost forgotten about her other friends...the original digidestined. 

"Hey, don't worry. I'm here! Finally, a day off from school, and I have to wake up at 9. So, why are you crying? Just tell your problem to Doctor Miyako! It's not the end of the world, ya know!" 

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Tell me why does my heart go on beating?**

**And why do these eyes of mine cry?**

**Don't they know it's the end of the world?**

**It ended when we said goodbye.**

**Why?**

**It ended when we said goodbye.**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Hi! Nuriko desu! I know...this is depressing...Well, more is on the way ^^; Well, I wanted it that way. I wanted it to make others see that even though some people act cheery and happy, it could be a mask. Now, Michael fans, do not flame me. I needed someone to use, and Michael was in New York with Mimi. Now, this was for VooDoo Daisuke's Tearjerker contest...so I hope I brought out some Kleenex boxes. Now, I do not know who wrote this song, just that Vonda Shepard and Nina Gordon did sing it, just FYI. Also, a big thanks to Lady Pluto for giving me some ideas, and helping me! ^-^ And remember, I do not own Digimon...and do not flame me...that's why IndianBabeII is here! FLAME HER! D Ja! ^_~ 


End file.
